There Was No Way
by Netbug-Archive
Summary: Because if he had said it like THAT, it would have implied that he actually MEANT it. Spova. Takes place right after Ghost in the Machinder.


**There Was No Way**

There was the sound of the missiles exploding, and suddenly Sprx was in the med bay. He knew it before focusing his optics. No other room had the smell of gallons of disinfectant. The hard metal cots. The mind-numbing white noise generator.

He opened his eyes, and sure enough, he saw the bubbling stasis tubes. The surgical instruments looking over him. The dimmed computer screens. Nova standing nearb- _Wait_.

"Nova?" he said. Groaned. He hadn't realized how low on energy his body still was while his brain flew from ugly colored wall to ugly colored wall.

"Welcome back," Nova greeted with a smirk. But the yellow monkey's signature compassion wasn't easily hidden away. "How do you feel?"

"Like a freaky probe shot missiles in my face."

"Well, _duh._"

Sprx scoffed, elevating himself as much as he could with an elbow. "Sheesh. What got in _your_ fur?"

"You."

Sprx was too busy blinking at Nova's reply to see her put a hand on her hip. He snapped out of it just in time to notice he was being glared at. "You didn't _have_ to go ahead on your own. We were all on our way with the robot; everyone's been worried."

"Oh?" Sprx still couldn't get his head more than a half foot from the cot, but his mouth was already back on its proverbial feet. "Then how come _you're_ the only one in here?" He smirked wider and wiggled his eyebrows more than he normally would; even Nova wouldn't hit him while he was bed ridden. As a matter of fact, she didn't reply _at all_, looking away from Sprx, unable to find words to retort. Sprx found himself looking away from her too, confused.

"So, what was so bad?"

"Eh?"

"What was so bad that you couldn't tell me unless we were about to get torn to pieces by a rusty trash blender?" Nova rolled her eyes as she asked and left them looking towards an upper corner of the room, and Sprx found himself hoping he'd look back at her, even if it was another glare like he usually got for his antics. It was a mood he wasn't used to seeing come between them. It wasn't prideful, or angry, or sad.

It was just _awkward_.

"Oh. That." Right. In the garbage disposal, right? It was all fuzzy with trauma and adrenaline, but he _did_ remember almost saying _something_ to Nova. What had he almost said...

"..."

What _had_ he almost said?

There was no way he had almost said _that_.

Because if he'd almost said _that_ in such a serious situation like _that_ and it had not come out easily like when he was joking then _that_ meant he was actually trying to be _honest_ which would mean he _honestly_ felt something and double monkey doodle _this was not supposed to happen._

"Um..."

Nova's eyes dug into him. Or maybe Sprx was falling into them. He wasn't sure anymore.

"I..."

His cheeks were burning. He was so thankful to _clearly_ be such a _masculine, deep_ shade of red.

"You're blushing."

_Crud._

"I..."

He scrambled. He honestly couldn't remember what he'd said! All he could think of almost saying was _that_ and there was no way he's almost said _that_!

"...I'm the one who broke your tea set."

(Actually, that had been Otto, but Sprx figured he probably owed the green monkey for fixing whatever damage the missiles had done, and Nova's blank expression seemed to mean she bought it.)

"...You went into my room."

Oh, yeah. He would have had to have invaded her privacy to even _know_ she had a tea set, huh? Well, no turning back now. "Yes?"

Sprx really wished Nova would reply faster, or else that weird feeling came back. That weird feeling of wanting to hear what she would say next. That awkwardness. And the worst part was, he was starting to get ideas as to _why_ he felt so awkward. And they were all completely nuts. And they all made _perfect sense_.

When Nova did reply, it wasn't in the form of words. Her eyes widened and her face turned red with what Sprx assumed must have been fury, but she still didn't hit him. (Man, being critically wounded was _awesome_.) She took a deep breath, stood up, and walked out of the med bay, somehow managing to slam the automatic door in her wake.

_Greeeeeeaaaaaat_.

Unable to follow (and telling himself that the urge was a masochistic side effect of pain killers) Sprx rolled over and tried to remember what he had _really_ almost said.

Because there was no way he had almost said "I love you."

No way.

Not possible.

Probably not.

.

.

.

.

.

.

...Maybe.

* * *

><p>AN: AKA _Sprx Blushed_, AKA _Nova Blushed_, AKA _Yes I made fun of Sprx's almost-pink color scheme.  
><em>

So, this is technically part of the actions series that _They Mobilize_ is made up of, but this came out long and I liked the concept and I haven't seen much simple spova fic around lately, so I felt a need to feature this.

"How did Sprx start to fall?" I've written so many fics on how Nova might have started to find her feelings for Sprx, but what about Sprx's feelings for Nova? Did he always know, or did he find it along the way in a scenario like this?

I wanted the area between the last two lines to be nothing but white space but ffn wouldn't let me. D':


End file.
